fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC008
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC008» ---- 'Previous Chapter :' 'The WBMA received a message from Chrome City, a message of contract termination between them which caused Riki them surprised.' ---- Rory : Is a Contract termination message! All : '''WHAT?!' Riki : Contract termination? Dracyan : They are going to cut off the contract with the WBMA?! Rory : And they also send another message. Rory open the other message, its appears to be a voice message. (I don't know if this correct) ; " The B-Shots of WBMA & Crestland, good evening. We Chrome City would '' ''like to declared a war of b-daman. To finish our goal, we will captured and '' ''defeated every b-shots that conclude in the WBMA & Crestland. '' ''The battle will begin at 2.00p.m. — ??? (Male, Black) :'' — Time Limit is 1 hour. " '*Hang up phone* ??? (Female, Pink) : Alah, Aren't you too soft on them? ??? (Male, Blonde) : Well, that doesn't matter now. ??? (Female, Pink) : ''You're right. .....Where's it '''SHE?'' ??? (Male, Black) : She had' already arrived at Crestland. '''She said she can handle it all by herself.'' ??? (Male, Blonde) : With her skills, she can defeat almost anyone in time even though she alone. ??? (Female, Pink) :'' Soune, is time.'' The time almost at 2.00p.m., 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 ???(Male, Blonde) : B-Shots ??? (Female, Pink) : Ready ??? (Male, Black) : Aim All ??? : Fireblast!!! Riki's POV : Its time. Then Rory show us a map where we live then on the map, appears many red dots. Rory : These dots are the b-shots that are not beated yet, if the dot disappeared, that mean someone was taken out. Riki : Mystery. Ms.Rory them for our safety, the WBMA want us to stay at the headquarter for an hour. Suddenly, a lots of dots start to disappearing. Granpa Takakura : Rory! Rory : A lots of b-shots are been defeated by unknown b-shots. We are trying to contact them but - Granpa Takakura : No time to response. Riki : Mystery~ Look at that. Samuru : Lots of b-shots are taking down by our opponents. Dravise : They can't response or report to the WBMA while they are been chased. Basara : Cs! We only can do is standing here?! Simon : Kisah!! You're right. Yuki : Basara do make a point, we can't just stand here seeing our friends chased and defeated. Riki : Please let's us go fight them. Himiko : Sorry, but this time, your opponents are to strong. I don't know what meaning of Himiko's face. She's looks like worry, but she also looks serious. Ahh! I don't know what on hell is going on now? Then we back looking at the map, there's more dots disappearing than before. Riki : Urgg!!! Rory : There's more b-shots have been defeated. Grandpa : How terrible. Rory : And we just received another message, is from Crestland. Grandpa : Show us There's another video ups. Is Kamon, Bakuga and Jenta. Riki : Kamon?! Kamon : Everyone! Yuki : What's going on? Samuru : Could it be that .. Dravise: Crestland is also under attack?! Garuburn : Yes. Just started for long, almost all b-shots in Crestland are defeated already. All : EH?! Simon : Kisah?! What-what's that mean? Bakuga : We don't know but Misuru and Ken are also been defeated too. Raydra : The only survivors are three of us. Kamon : My dad want us go to the WBMA Headquarter for safety. Rory : We had already sent one of our helicopters to your place, please go to the WBMA quickly. Kamon : Its frustrated but we will. Riki : Kamon..... I feel the same way, our friends one by one been defeated but we only can do is just staying here. After Kamon them arrived to the WBMA, the numbers of the b-shots were left in 100. Time had passed, there are still 15 minutes left. Including Samuru, Basara, Novu, Yuki, Simon, Hugo, Kamon, Bakuga, Jenta, and I . ~Meanwhile~ ??? (Male) : So they really are hiding here. ??? (Female) : Well then no time to waste now. ~Back to Riki~ Then we heard an explosion, Granpa : What happen?! Rory : We don't know but some one has just destroyed the door in the first floor. So we all went to the first floor to see what happen? When we got there, there still has smoke everywhere we can't see but then - - we see two shadow, no two person with familiar voices. ??? (Female) : Sorry for the conclusion. ??? (Male) : But we can't politely walk in here when the time almost running out. Then the smoke slowly to spread out, we saw the two person, we don't believe what our eyes just saw. Our opponents actually are, are, are, ..... ... Ryuken & Rimai!?!? Kamon : Ryuken?! Riki : Rimai-san?! Garuburn : What's you two doing here? Dracyan : Could you two be ...... Rimai and Ryuken smile at us and holding something up, is two dragon-type b-damans!?!?! Samuru : They are?! Jenta : Dragon type b-damans ?!?! We all surprised that there are another dragon type b-damans just like what the history of Chrome City said and there are all in Rinne their hands. Ryuken's b-daman is red one, and Rimai-san's is a purple/black dragon. Rimai : *Smiles* There's no more time to waste, let's Ryuken : B-Fight. We can't back up now even though they are our friends. All (From Crossfight) : *Staring* *Nervous* *Serious* Rimai/Ryuken : *Smile* We accept their challenge and go to the battle arena. Rimai : We have two persons. Ryuken : We will go with 1on 1, what about it? Basara : Just leave it to us. Riki : Basara? Novu : Don't worry about us. Kamon : Novu.... *Smile* Ok, guys show them what you're made of! Garuburn : Don't lose you two. Dragren : Of course! They give us a nod and went for battle. Novu go on with Ryuken , Basara go on with Rimai. Their Battle are Meteor Bomber. Ryuken : The time left is 6 minutes so- Drazeros : The time limit are 6 minutes. Basara : Ok. Bring it up punk. Rimai : How rude, but I will be the one who win this battle. *Putting b-daman* Dragren : No. The one who win is us. Novu : There's no chance for us to give up. Ryuken : That's right. All : B-Shots! Ready! Aim! FIREBLAST!!! Novu/Ryuken : AH!!!!! Their shots is pushing the puck everywhere. Novu : First make him show off his move ... Dragren : So we can find his weak points, Isn't it? Novu : *Smile* Ryuken : I already know about his moves. Looks like he try to use one of his strategics. But ..... Emblem Parts of Ryuken's b-daman is shining, that's mean ..... Ryuken : It won't work! "Emblem Charge!" " Blitz Reflector!" " Blast though it, Blitz Dragonoid! " Novu : What?! Ryuken's shot just push away the puck and he gets the first point. Dragren : That power.... Novu : Yes. So it seem that b-daman Ryuken holding is a very powerful b-daman. Dragren : And its name is Blitz Dragonoid. Ryuken : There's more Drago : Yes. This only the beginning. Novu/Ryuken : AH!!!!!!! ~On the other side~ Samuru's POV When we are focusing on the battle between Novu Vs Ryuken, Basara also seems to have some problems during his battle with Rimai. Basara : Urg........ *Continuing firing marbles* Rimai : *Smiling* "Emblem Charge!" "Auragano Revenge!" "Release your hatred in the heart, Night Hydranoid!" ' Rimai's rapid fire shots just push the first puck into the goal which made Basara frustrated. Basara : Cis! So that b-daman is a rapid-fire type b-daman. Drazeros : Night Hydranoid, its core has has a ring-shaped trigger extension with rollers below it so is easily to fired rapid fire shots like before. Rimai : *Smiling* Basara : When you gonna continued smiling like that? Rimai : *Giggles* Which made us confused that it she just inertia or just hiding her devil-side. Hydranoid : If you are the "''Black Dragon of Dark Stream", then I am the "Dark Dragon Nightmare". Drazeros : You're so confident in yourself isn't it? Rimai : No, we just getting started. *Smile* Basara : I don't like that. They continued firing marbles to try to get points. Rimai/Basara : AH!!!!! I don't know how many minutes had passed, but what such intense battles. Novu and Basara manage to score a point so they're equal. Basara/Novu/Rimai/Ryuken : AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Novu : '"Emblem Charge!" "Super Dragon Buster!"' '"Fired them all up! Force Dragren!"' Ryuken : '"Emblem Charge!" "Blitz Superior!"' '"Burn like the superior flame, Drago!"' Basara : '"Emblem Charge!" "True Twin Dragon Judgement"' '"Drain away the light! Stream Drazeros!"' Rimai : '"Emblem Charge!" "Destruction Buster!"' '"Destroyed the path of light, Hydranoid!"' Basara/Novu/Rimai/Ryuken : AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riki : Mystery~ Kamon : Who-who will win? ??? (Male) : Stop it right now!! Basara them stopped their shots and we all look who stopped them during their battle. When we turn our head, we saw a tall lad with black messy hair which cover one of his eye, - Is Ryukai Kuromi. Ryuken : Ryukai? Rimai : Oniisan? Why are you here? Helios : 1 hour has passed. Ryukai : Our time for hunting is over, stop your moves and come back to Chrome City and report. Ryuken : That's right. A promise is a promised. Drago : We promised that 1 hour time limit. Hydranoid : And it over. Rimai : It seems to be like that, let's battle next time in the GP Series Tournament. Goodbye. Ryuken : So long. Both of them walk back to Ryukai and ready to leave the WBMA. Well good thing they give a fair fight. Ryukai : Next time we won't missed. *Glaring* And they all leave the WBMA. Riki : Ryukai...... Looks like it has become a big trouble. ''Meanwhile~ ??? POV ??? : ........ *Standing in front of WBMA and walks away* ---- Preview : ''' '''Riki : Hey Dracyan, why things will go like this? Think about it our opponents are strong and they are new friends what should I do? Dracyan : Don't waver. Riki, everybody is counting on us. Riki : You're right! Riki & Dracyan : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works